Hacked Tinymon
by KandeePop
Summary: Johnny and his new neighbors got stuck in the new Tinymon game! What'll happen after one of his neighbors hack the game? If you have Tinymon ideas- I'm taking them all!
1. Chapter 1

_**I love the Tinymon episode of Johnny Test. And I... just want to make make this. I won't update this all the time.**_

"Yes! There's a new Tinymon game!" Johnny saw a commercial of the new Tinymon game. "Johnny want!" Johnny rushed to the game store with money he's been saving up. "New Tinymon game! NOW!" Once Johnny got his new game he went to his house and began to play.

"Oo!" Dukey looked at the Tinymon, "There's new Tinymon!"

"Cool!" After a few days of playing it Johnny was tired of it. "Aw! This got boring. Same old things-just different names and Tinymon."

"Maybe the new kids across the street know some cool amazing games."

"New kids?" Johnny looks out the window. There was a new family moving in. Johnny's dad walks in and Dukey sits down.

"Johnny. Your mother and I are inviting the new family over for dinner to welcome them." Johnny's dad smiled. "Don't be rude..." His dad made a list of what to do and what not to do while the new family was over.

"Okay I got! I got it!" Johnny walks away. "When are they coming over any way?"

"They are already over. Well just the kids and the uncle. The rest will come over later."Johnny's dad walks Johnny over to the new kids. "This Lucky and Mickie. I'll be with their uncle Tim. You kids have fun."

Johnny greeted the knew kids but felt weird. They weren't interested in him at all.

"Hi! I'm Johnny!" Johnny waved. "Um.. This is my pet dog Dukey! Um.. I have 2 older twin sisters... I have...the new Tinymon game."

"So we have all that-just our dog has another name- plus we just finish our Tinymon game. And an older brother." Lucky and Mickey said it all at the same time.

"Oh... Want to trade Tinymon?"

"All our Tinymon are level 1000 and we have all the Tinymon." Mickie said.

"We should probably stop hacking our games." Lucky looked around. "I'm restarting my game. You?"

"As in me?" Johnny asked.

"Ya. You too twin!" Lucky looked at her bored brother.

"Fine!" They all restarted their games.

"I wish we can go inside the game! It'll be so fun!" Mickie said.

"No it won't." Johnny shook his head of the Tinymon memory.

"How would you know?" Lucky petted Dukey's belly.

"I was in it!" Johnny noticed that they took interest. "My sisters put me in the game."

"That is sooooo cool!" The twins jumped. "You think your sisters can put us in the game? It'll be completely AWESOME!"

"Let me talk to them." Johnny walked to his sisters while the twins and Dukey followed. "Hey! Sisters that I love very much. Can you put me in my new Tinymon game along with my new friends."

"What? No." Susan said.

"Don't you remember last time we put you in Tinymon?" Mary looked at Johnny like he was crazy.

"Yes. But I want to go in for just a little bit. With the new neighbors." Johnny smiled.

"Fine. Only because we have a safe guard that can suck you out of the game at any time." Mary and Susan took Johnny's game and put Johnny and the twins in a platform. "Stand still." In moments the kids were sucked into the game.

"This is so AWESOME!" The twins ran around. "Look it's a Baboomerang!" "And a all new Shocket!"

"Cool! A Shocket!" Johnny and the twins tried to catch the Shocket while dodging attacks from wild Tinymons.

"I got a Ratcee!" Johnny said.

"I gots me the BlackButterflyOfDoom!" Mickie laughed.

"I got me a My-Mutt-dog! And some money!" Lucky showed them a smaller cuter version of Dukey. "This is a rare one."

"Lucky!" Johnny called. "I trade you a Ratcee for the My-Mutt-Dog!"

"No way!" Lucky paused. "Don't we need to official catch them with the cube thingy?"

"Ya but you only have enough money for one cube thingy." Mickey pointed out.

"Wait." Johnny notice something. "Why do we have backpacks?"

Susan went in the game to explain to them why they have bags. "You have everything you need there. Including the cube thingy... We got to learn the name for that." She left the kids to play the game.

"Sweet." Lucky and Mickey danced then went back to catching more Tinymon. After about an hour of play time the twins and Johnny were bored.

"I know what'll make this game better." Mickey smiled. "We can make our own Tinymon!"

"How it's not in the game?" Lucky and Johnny nodded.

"By hacking it!" Susan and Mary took them out of the game. "What? Why are we here?"

"No hacking!" Mary yelled.

"If you hack the game while you're in there or going in there-there's no telling what will happen! So no hacking."

"Okay. I wasn't planning to." Lucky said.

"I was just joking." Mickey said.

"Plus I swear not to hack anymore games!" Lucky put her right hand up. "On my gaming honor."

"Okay now can you put us back in?" Johnny wanted to go back in so he won't have to deal with his sisters.

"No. Dad called us for dinner" Susan smiled. "The twins' mom brought over some rice, meatballs, and a lot more food..."

"What ever." Mickey stayed behind as the rest left. He hacked the game! By the time the others came back they didn't notice.

When Johnny and the twins went in the game it was a whole different world

"What did you do?" Johnny asked Mickey.

"Made it fun!" Mickey answered. "I used my sister's and older brother's Tinymon ideas. Like it?"

"Ya... What is that?!" Johnny was attacked by a Tinymon creature. "Ah!"

* * *

_**If you guys have Tinymon ideas please write them in the comments. I'll take all! It'll take a while for I to mention your Tinymon but, don't worry I'll put them.**_


	2. Stuck

_**Thank you PenGator3 for submitting some Tinymon!**_

"We don't have any Tinymon to protect ourselves!" Johnny dodged an attack. "We don't even have anything!"

"You just had to hack the game didn't you?!" Luck ducked as a bolt of lightning flew at her. "You just had to!"

"Sorry! Force of habit!" Mickie went up a tree. "Look. A Dreadwing!" Mickie took out one of his cube-thingies and caught it. He released it and command it to attack. "Dreadwing attack!" The Dreadwing attacked the Tinymon. It fled because the Dreadwing was to powerful. "Ha!"

"Ha? You call getting attacked-"

"No I call my victory!" Mickie smiled. "Here. You two got to catch something."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" The twins began to argue.

"Guys...Guys... GUYS!" Johnny stopped the twins. "Let's just call my sisters for help. Susan, Mary. Get us out... Susan?! Mary?!"

"They can't hear us can they?" Lucky punched her brother.

* * *

_With Susan and Marry:_

"Where's Johnny and the others?" Mary looked for them in the lab. Susan came with her and spotted them in the game.

"There they are. In the game."

"It looks different now... Why is everything dark and creepy."

"You don't think one of the twins hacked it do you?"

"Let's just pull them out." Mary tries to take them out but, it doesn't work. "I can't take them out!"

"What?" Susan tries next. "Oh no! Now their stuck in the game!"

"One of them must of hacked it!"

"Maybe it was Mickie. Lucky sweared that she won't do it... What are we going to do?"

"Stay calm and try to find another way."

"But the twins have to leave in 2 minutes!"

"So we'll pause time." Susan grabs on Mary and the game and pauses time. "Let's get to work."

* * *

_With Johnny and the twins:_

"Okay... Now how will we get out?" Johnny looks at the twins.

"We'll have to beat the game... And collect every Tinymon." Mickie hid behind his Dreadwing.

"How many are there. 5... 10...maybe 15..."

"794,384." Lucky said. "If Micky only used one of my many fan books... You did only use 1 right?"

"About 5 and 1/2 of your's and our older brother's..." Mickie was ready to run.

"Make that 1,942,823,123 Tinymon! Seriously?" Lucky was ready to blow.

"Let's start catching!" Johnny randomly threw his cube-thingy (I'll call it the C-catcher) and caught a Shellshoxx. "Wow. My luck."

"Fine!" Lucky aimed at a bush and caught a shiny Quikfeet. "Look. It's a shiny."

"So let's continue." The three tried catching more but, it was really hard to. They ended up badly hurt and need to recover. "Let's call it day."

"No!" Lucky was panting. "I will not rest because of my brother's stupidity! We must finnish this game! We have to or we won't be able to go home again. I already miss mom..."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Mickie felt horrible. "I just wanted to spice up the game."

"Let's just rest for now okay? Maybe later we can find a way out... or something." Johnny found a place where all three can rest. Before they rested Johnny found an odd devise.

"What's that?" Lucky poked it and it opened.

"The info-vise. It'll record any information on all the Tinymon we catch." Mickie answered. "Look. My Dreadwing is a dark/flying type. And your Shellshoxx is a Electric/Ground-type. My sister's Quikfeet is a normal/fighting type."

"Okay... I guess this'll be handy for future battles."

* * *

_**See ya next time!**_


	3. Thi i hort! And ome problem

_**My 's' and 'c' key are not working. I'll use $ to make thing$ e$ier for me and ju$t copy and pai$t c all the time... Thi$'ll be $o hard for me... You have no Idea.**_

Johnny and Mickie re$ted while Lucky $tood up to gaze at the computer generated $tar$. $he cried and didn't know what to do. $ecretly Johnny and Mickie cried too. They all wanted to be with their family. Thi$ wa$n't fun at all.

Two Tinymon herd the crie$ and took notice. The odd $ound$ wa$n't $omething they were u$e to. A $hredwing looked at the kid$ and howled to quiet them. It worked-for only a moment.

"The$e thing$!" The $hredwing cried. "Are...Are..."

"Human$." A Tinymon $aid. "They are the rea$on we live now."

"What?"

"One de$igned u$ the other created u$."

"They are our god$?"

"All but the flame haired one. He i$ a bother. He mu$t be delt with!"

_**$orry it i$ $hort. Problem$ with button$.**_


End file.
